Egg Robbery Agency
The Egg Robbery Agency (ERA) is an empire of pigs dedicated to retrieving eggs from birds all around the world. Their headquarters is located underneath Hog Head Mountain and can be reached through a secret door within the mountain. This company teamed up with the King Pig, Foreman Pig, and Corporal Pig to steal the eggs that the pigs have been struggling to get for 6 years. Piggy Island TV eventually finds out about their scheme and knowing that not even the original flock, INCLUDING Terrence, was any match for this new threat, the most elite birds in Piggy Island jump into action to stop these porkers once and for all. The pigs of ERA will be listed below: Lord Cyboar Lord Cyboar is the leader of ERA. this evil cybernetic pig is determined to stealing every egg he can find. He has a giant robot suit that he wears in combat. With his giant robot suit, he is considered to be unstoppable! His giant robot suit will be shown below: Cypig These little piggies are the most common minions at ERA, and are half pig, half machine. And not ONLY are these pigs MUCH more intelligent, but they are also stronger, too! WATCH OUT, BIRDS! Not to mention, these guys ALSO have mech suits, which will be shown below: Nomis Nomis was the failed experiment by ERA to make an evil clone of Simon. This satanic Herobrine-ish clone of Simon is voiced by Preston, though with the echo and low-pitch, it is VERY hard to tell. He consists of a unique power called "hell-ekinesis", where a fiery shock field surrounds him while he moves fortress blocks around with mind-control, attacking any birds that come near him. Shadow Simon After their first attempt, ERA has finally created an accurate evil clone of Simon. He is voiced by Preston, but with the same audio effects as Nomis, it is hard to recognize. Unlike most birds he actually has TWO abilities, one offense and one defense. In offense mode, he uses powerful laser onslaughts to slice his way through ANYTHING in his path, EVEN BIRDS!!! In defense mode, he surrounds himself with a flying fortress made of laser blocks. When he is in this fortress, he has the ability to cage any birds that fly toward him, and the birds he captures STAY caged until their corpses disappear. That being said, he is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Ro-boar Ro-boar, project code R-BR, was a robot created by ERA. He is not voiced by any REAL humans. He is actually voiced by a computer. Anyway, he was designed to have nuclear laser eyes, nostril smoke grenade launchers, satellite ears, super sensors, and the brain of an ACTUAL pig, therefore he CAN act stupid sometimes. His vehicle is a giant, pig-shaped, tentacled spaceship called the Boaricade, which will be shown below: Emperor Gourmand Emperor Gourmand is the Supreme Overlord and founder of ERA. Back in 2008, he was just a normal pig until a strange cosmic mineral named Darkium impaled him, turning him into the demon-like tyrant he is today. He is usually wearing a long robe whilst standing on a tower of 2 Cypigs strapped to a set of insect-like legs for him to walk on. He also has arms, AND HE KNOWS HOW TO USE THEM! He is the most feared and most respected pig at ERA. His arms can detach and turn into his two personal Security Droids. His ship, the Snoutlier, will be shown below: Security Droids Security Droids are drones that roam around ERA Headquarters. They are also the most advanced form of security in the base. There are two types of Security Droids: Normal and Royal. The Normal ones basically walk around and if there is an intruder in the base, they zap him/her with their laser nostrils. The Royal variants work on the same principle, except their lasers are twice as powerful, they're an inch bigger, and they are built to form arms for Emperor Gourmand.